


Tequila

by melodiousoblivion



Series: songfics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "They were young, 23 years old and barely considered adults. They were young and in love and stupid."Bellarke Songfic for Tequila by Dan and Shay





	Tequila

**I can still shut down a party**

**I can hang with anybody**

**I can drink whiskey and red wine**

**Champagne all night**

**Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine**

 

They met at Bellamy’s fraternities party, Alpha Kappa Lambda. It was to celebrate the initiation of their ‘These Hands Don’t Hurt’ project, which, given how often sexual assault happens at parties, Bellamy thought was toeing the line a bit. But the beer was good, the music was loud, and he was happy.

 

The Kappa Delta girls arrived about thirty minutes after the party started, and if anyone knew how to party, it was Kappa Delta. Bellamy had seen girls from that sorority chug vodka straight from the bottle and barely seem tipsy an hour after. One of his friends, Raven, was in that sorority. She was on the back of a blonde that Bellamy vaguely knew as Clarke, who looked tired from carrying her friend all the way down house row. Raven had a bum leg so Bellamy was used to carrying her around once in a while, and judging by the ease with which Clarke lowered Raven, so was she.

 

“Bellamy!” Raven whooped and waved him over. He caught Clarke’s eyes, finding himself slightly lost in the blue depths of her gaze. Everything about her was intriguing. He knew she was a pre-med major, but her hands were covered in paint and there was a smudge of bright magenta right above her eyebrow. While the other Kappa Delta girls were dressed up, she was wearing clay stained jeans and a crop top that Bellamy knew was Raven’s. She was a mess and somehow the most beautiful girl at the party.

 

Raven somehow disappeared, clearly bored with the conversation Bellamy and Clarke had struck up about the necessity of art in ancient Greece.

 

“Do you want a drink?” He leaned close to her and asked, one hand on her upper arm.

 

“Tequila, if you have it.” There was a twinkle in her eyes and Bellamy knew that this girl would leave a mark.

 

**But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya**

**Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt**

**The same one you wore when we were**

**Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle**

 

Sororities weren’t technically supposed to throw parties, but that’s what made Kappa Delta parties so notorious. Most of these girls were somehow present at every party and at the top of their class, especially Clarke Griffin.

 

Since the party at Bellamy’s sorority a month ago, Clarke had become a staple in his life. She had fallen asleep in his bed and when he woke up, she was downstairs making a hangover breakfast with Miller and joking around with his friends like she’d always been there. They studied at the library together, star-gazed on the quad, grocery shopped for both houses using his beat-up truck. Their relationship didn’t have a definition, though he fell asleep in her bed, they showered together, kissed, had sex. They were as good as dating, but neither of them saw the need to label it.

 

So he wandered into the party, expecting to see her doing her normal party routine (drink, chat, then leave and fall asleep) but instead she was dancing on a table, a bottle of tequila in hand.

 

“Clarke?” He made his way to the table, smiling up at her. She grinned back at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

 

“BELLAMY! You’ll never guess what happened! I changed my major!” His mouth dropped open. It was something she talked about, but he counted she’d act on it.

 

“FUCK MY MOM!” She yelled to the crowd, to many answering cheers. Harper appeared at Bellamy’s elbow, a glass of whiskey for him in hand.

 

“She’s been like this for a few hours.” Harper whispered and Bellamy grinned. His girl was something else.

 

**Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya**

**I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila**

**When I taste Tequila**

 

After graduation they take a trip to Vegas with Miller, Monty, Raven, Harper, Jasper, and Monroe. They were two bottles of tequila in, lazing on the couch altogether when he looks at her and asks her to marry him. In their addled state she grins and agrees, while Miller (the most sober out of all of them) rolls his eyes.

 

After that, it’s simple. Miller calls the hotel, they give him the address of the nearest quickie wedding chapel. Raven, Monroe, and Harper take Clarke to buy a dress while Monty and Jasper help pick out a suit for Bellamy.

 

An hour later when she walks down the aisle towards him, there’s a small part in the back of his mind telling him that this is a stupid idea right now, but this is his future. There are no doubts in his mind when he says ‘I do’.

 

That isn’t the case the next day, when he finds out he’s married as a 21 year old fresh out of college. Clarke agrees and the fight through the blasting hangovers to get the marriage annulled.

 

Walking back to the hotel, hand in hand on the boiling hot Vegas strip, Bellamy tells her that while last night was a mistake, he’s in this for as long as she’ll have him. When she responds in kind and kisses him, he can taste the remnants of tequila on her tongue.

 

I **ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk**

**And I'm thinking**

**How I need your love, how I need your love**

**Yeah, it sinks in**

 

They buy their first apartment together at 23, and moving in is a fiasco. They get everything in the apartment fine, but both of them are too lazy to actually unpack the boxes.

 

So they have Chinese takeout for their first meal, sharing rice and spring rolls over a box that contains kitchen utensils. They don’t have a bed frame yet so they sleep on a mattress on the floor, covered in whatever blankets they could scrounge up easily. They don’t sleep much, simply lazing on the bed talking about anything and everything, their childhood and their future children, content to just be together.

 

**I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila**

 

He doesn’t remember how the fights began, only that they did. They were both working multiple jobs and Clarke was trying to get her teaching degree at the same time. So, to put it simply, they were exhausted and rarely saw each other.

 

They had small fights, disagreements over who was supposed to do the laundry or grocery shop or clean the kitchen. Bellamy taking more shifts at the bar and Clarke asking him to take just one night off so they could spend time together. Clarke being so absorbed in her degree that she didn’t even notice when Bellamy came home.

 

They were young, 23 years old and barely considered adults. They were young and in love and stupid.

 

**When I taste Tequila**

 

Raven glimpses at her phone before entering her apartment, luckily she did or she may have killed Clarke who was just sitting on her couch, drinking tequila straight from the bottle.

 

“Clarkey girl, what’s wrong?” Raven dropped her bags and went to sit next to her friend, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

 

“It’s over Raven. It’s really, truly, over.”

 

**When I taste Tequila**

 

Two years after the breakup and he’s still not over her. He’s running the historical society in Arkadia, and Raven told him she’s an art teacher one town over. Raven never mentioned if she was seeing anyone else, but she did say Bellamy and Clarke were both “pathetic idiots who can’t get over themselves” and he didn’t know what to think about that. He didn’t dare tell Raven he still had the ring hidden in his sock drawer.

  
One night after work he drives over to his bar, in the same truck he got almost 8 years ago when he was 18. He was 26 now, practically an old man according to Octavia (who now lived with him and was a senior in high school). Miller and Monty co-owned the bar and on the nights he didn’t work, he got free drinks.

 

He sat down at his normal seat in the bar and debated what to get. A familiar, throaty voice caught his attention from across the bar.

 

“Two shots of tequila, extra lime.” Her blonde hair was shoulder length now and the paint colored clothes were exactly like the day he met her. She looked up and caught his eye, lips parting ever so slightly.  
  
“Hi, princess.”

 

**When I taste Tequila**

**Author's Note:**

> These Hands Don’t Hurt is an actual project by Alpha Kappa Lambda, and worth looking into!


End file.
